With the popularization of portable devices with touch-sensitive displays, for example, mobile terminals, such as smart phones, and tablet computers, the requirement on the quality of touch screens of such portable devices is becoming higher and higher. The quality of the touch screen affects the interactive experience between the user and the device.
In the daily use of the mobile terminal, the touch screen of the mobile terminal may be easily damaged due to various accidents. For example, the touch screen of the mobile terminal may be cracked, after the mobile terminal fails or is attacked. Due to high replacement and maintenance costs of the touch screen, more and more users choose to continue using the mobile terminal with the damaged touch screen.
The damaged touch screen will affect the normal use of the mobile terminal, and affect the user experience, so there is an urgent need for an optimized solution for the damaged touch screen.